hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Cyane I
|First Appearance = "Adventures in the Sin Trade" |Last Appearance = "Adventures in the Sin Trade II" |Status = Deceased |Gender = Female |Residence = Siberia |Race = Human (mortal) |cause of death = Impalement |Killer = Xena |Affiliations = Borias, Otere, Xena, Yakut, Alti, Amazon Land of the Dead, Northern Amazon Tribe, Amazons }} Cyane was the Queen of the Northern Amazon Tribe. She was a very powerful amazon, with strong spiritual powers, capable of defeating strong opponents, such as Xena (who was defeated by the Amazon Queen in a physical battle) or Alti (who was defeated by Cyane in a spiritual battle). She fought in the name of courage, which was her holy word. Cyane nearly killed Xena, when the warrior princess was nothing but an evil warrior, by almost choking her to death barehanded; however, Borias stopped Cyane from doing so, and made a peace treaty with her and her tribe, so they could fight against the centaurs, which were considered as a common enemy. Cyane saw the good in Borias and warned Xena to let him go, so he could accomplish his desire of changing into a good warlord: "He's trying to change, Xena. Let him. If you two stay together, you're just gonna end up killing him." She also saw the good in Xena and offered her to join her tribe, so she could leave her dark past behind, and start a new life as an amazon. Xena felt tempted, and almost accepted Cyane's offering, but in the end, she changed her mind, and betrayed the Amazon Queen, after the evil shamaness, Alti, offered her a "better deal". Xena provoked Cyane, along with all her most powerful amazons, fight with her and impaled them all to wooden pikes, almost vanishing the entire Northern Amazon tribe. She did it in order to help Alti, who needed Cyane's blood to increase her dark powers. After Alti finally managed to drink the Amazon Queen's blood, she kept her soul and the souls of all the Northern amazons trapped in the Amazon Land of the Dead. Alti then used all of their power for herself, and transformed their Amazon essence into evil energy. Cyane remained trapped in the Amazon Land of the Dead, until the reformed Xena appeared almost 10 years later helping the dead Amazon Queen and her tribe to cross to the other side. Xena trained the new Amazons of the Northern tribe, teaching them what Cyane had taught her, and with their help, managed to kill Alti, finally breaking the evil shamaness' curse. This event gave the deceased amazons a new holy word, so they could finally pass through the gates of eternity. The new word was Love. Weapons Cyane was never seen using any weapons during her appearances in Adventures in the Sin Trade/Adventures in the Sin Trade II; however, she always carried on her back what seemed to be a ritual sword, which appeared to be a soulbound weapon, for it remained attached to her, even in the Amazon Land of the Dead. From this information, one can infer that she was a skilled swordswoman, and that her sword served her as well as a symbol of her royal powers. Gallery Screencaps All the following screencaps were taken from the Adventures in the Sin Trade and Adventures in the Sin Trade II episodes. aitst2_5_mq_301sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_298sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_294sd.jpg aitst_5_mq_203sd.jpg aitst_5_mq_244sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_032sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_040sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_046sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_052sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_053sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_063sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_153sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_180esd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_181sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_225sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_232sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_236sd.jpg ariane179254_XWP_4x01_AdventuresInTheSinTrade1_0439.jpg ariane179254_XWP_4x01_AdventuresInTheSinTrade1_0448.jpg ariane179254_XWP_4x01_AdventuresInTheSinTrade1_0449.jpg ariane179254_XWP_4x01_AdventuresInTheSinTrade1_0468.jpg ariane179254_XWP_4x01_AdventuresInTheSinTrade1_0519.jpg Ariane179254 XWP 4x01 AdventuresInTheSinTrade1 0521.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_057.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_240.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_258.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_261.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_347.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_363.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_369.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_371.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_376.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_377.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_385.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_391.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_392.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_397.jpg aitst2_5_mq_152sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_156sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_158sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_179esd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_223sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_224sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_295sd.jpg aitst_5_mq_226sd.jpg ariane179254_XWP_4x01_AdventuresInTheSinTrade1_0537.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_022.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_027.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_047.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_241.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_245.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_246.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_389.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_387.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_503.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_500.jpg cap888.jpg cap902.jpg Official Images 045_cyane.jpg cyane01.jpg cyane02.jpg cyane03.jpg cyane04.jpg cyane05.jpg cyane_autograph.jpg 1_b28470058221067e752af80f2b0fbd94.jpg Official Trading Cards axh_cyane.jpg CCyane_cartoon.JPG CCyane_cartoon_back.JPG Cyane_amazoncardfront.jpg !Bk7v7owBmk~$(KGrHqUOKkUEtKdqeq5LBLZjIG5Edw~~_3.JPG !BcFNoc!Bmk~$(KGrHqIH-E!EqudkqnnkBKy6kLo74w~~_3.JPG !BcFNr(g!Wk~$(KGrHqIH-EYEquE3g54eBKy6kT,MDw~~_3.JPG !B-Mg66Q!2k~$(KGrHqEOKogEy+jC0R+9BM8!ztE3yg~~_3.JPG !B-Mg8UQBGk~$(KGrHqIOKkYEzldvy++)BM8!zvwmoQ~~_3.JPG !BtOW0Q!CWk~$(KGrHqUH-D0EvrBzFR,FBL7DevjqWw~~_3.JPG !BtOW2L!EGk~$(KGrHqYH-DwEvq8Z1JuQBL7De0Q-W!~~_3.JPG !By9kgu!!2k~$(KGrHqIOKi4EwvEtig4CBMT5esgTcg~~_3.JPG !By9khQ!BGk~$(KGrHqYOKj!E)Olf,jgOBMT5eurblw~~_3.JPG $(KGrHqJ,!iYE1MHyVsZsBNWqZi2z-w~~_3.JPG $(KGrHqN,!lcE1FvETHkrBNWq,N4N3w~~_3.JPG xbb_dc2.jpg dc22.JPG q-071.jpg Unofficial Trading Cards perso_CYANE.jpg|This is Cyane's character card from a survival horror card game called "Xena: El Camino de la muerte". This game is only available in Spanish. CYANE.jpg|This is Cyane's character card from a BANG! redesign called "¡CLANG!". This game is only available in Spanish. her_CYANE.jpg|This is Cyane's character card from a solitaire card game called "Xena: El reto amazona". This game is only available in Spanish. mis_AGILIDAD.jpg|This is a special action card from a solitaire card game called "Xena: El reto amazona". This game is only available in Spanish. mis_BATALLAMENTAL.jpg|This is a special action card from a solitaire card game called "Xena: El reto amazona". This game is only available in Spanish. mis_FUERZAESPIRITUAL.jpg|This is a special action card from a solitaire card game called "Xena: El reto amazona". This game is only available in Spanish. mis_PS1.jpg|This is a special action card from a solitaire card game called "Xena: El reto amazona". This game is only available in Spanish. mis_PS2.jpg|This is a special action card from a solitaire card game called "Xena: El reto amazona". This game is only available in Spanish. her_CYANE01.jpg|This is Cyane's character card from a mythical and strategic card game called "Guerra de héroes". This game is only available in Spanish. Misc. Pictures The following pictures were obtained from non-official or unclassified sources. cyane2.jpg|This picture was in the official Vicky Pratt's webpage. cyane3.jpg|This picture was in the official Vicky Pratt's webpage. Cyane-BG.jpg newpic (26).jpg tumblr_lk2h9ekuHe1qelupjo1_500.jpg Videos Category:Amazon Queens Category:Mortals Category:Northern Amazons Category:XWP Season 4 characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female